


Close-Knit

by Anonymous



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, it's pretty gen honestly, there are a bunch of OC's but they don't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim and Ted were undoubtedly close brothers.





	Close-Knit

**Author's Note:**

> To ward of any confusion:  
> Timothy Leslie Templeton, better known as Tim Templeton, is called Leslie by the Boss Baby (Theodore Lindsey Templeton Jr.) at the end of the movie, while the Boss Baby is called Lindsey by Tim. It seems to be an inside joke. I've left it as Tim and Ted in the story but they address each other as Lindsey and Leslie in the dialogue.

Tim and Ted were undoubtedly close brothers. They played together when they were young all the time and continued to spend a big percentage of their time together while growing up. Usually the only time they were not together was when they had to go to school but they’d do their homework together (despite the obvious difference, Ted really did not need any help but he appreciated the company. He always did.) and more often than not they’d even sleep together in one bed. Habits were hard to beat.

 

“This is my younger brother, Theodore Lindsey Templeton Jr.”, Tim stated, a smile on his face. Ted raised an eyebrow, knowing he looked more sophisticated in his black leather chair and suit than he had any right to as a ten year old. He didn’t believe in investing in any products he wasn’t completely satisfied with and it showed. The woman in front of him seemed uncomfortable, her fingernails picking at her clothing.

If it wasn’t for the pride in Tim’s voice, this would be an act of treachery. _Nobody_ mentioned his full name.

“… Oh?”, she tried to sound interested, she really did, but her real feelings shone through nonetheless. Tim continued staring at her, his smile more restrained, like he was still waiting for the reaction he had been hoping for, before he seemingly realized that the silence was dragging on too long and cleared his throat.

“And this is my classmate”, Tim concluded weakly, taking a step closer to him. His classmate surveyed them, her eyes jumping between the two; he didn’t know what she found.

Her answer was perfectly polite. “Nice to meet you.”

It was the last time he saw her.

 

The next time Tim introduced a woman to him was half a year later.

Ted really needed to have a word with him about his habit of inviting people over without informing anyone about it. The meeting would have been less awkward if he hadn’t been currently lounging in Tim’s bed, his cravat and jacket discarded and his collar loosened with a book in his hand.

“Lindsey! There you are!” A freckled face was looking over Tim’s shoulder, dark eyes blinking at him.

Ted sighed and closed his book. “Who?”

“Elsie, meet Theodore Lindsey Templeton Jr., my younger brother. Lindsey, meet Elsie Harris, my girlfriend.”

Well. He scrutinized her. “That’s a first.”

“ _Lindsey!_ ”

Elsie touched Tim’s wrist before turning to him. “Nice to meet you, Lindsey.”

“It’s Theodore to you.”

Tim was basically whipping on his heels, nervous but giddy at the same time. There was something soft when he looked at Elsie. How troublesome. He opened his book again, readjusting his position. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Tim grinned.

“Then, let’s start with our project!”

“Here?”, she asked, glancing at Ted. “Didn’t we want to go into your room?”

“This is my room”, he answered and went to shove some things to the side, so there was enough place to put the laptop on his table.

Elsie blinked. “I… see.”

Ted went back to reading, deciding to tune them out. It might not have been the best first impression but he probably wouldn’t have to worry about it for long. Tim was eighteen now and would soon start university. He’d decided to continue living in this house instead of moving out but who knew where she’d go? Most relationships didn’t survive it. Tim had chosen a bad time to get a girlfriend.

At least Ted had recently found a shop that sold Tim’s favourite ice-cream flavour.

 

Tim seemed jittery, nervously checking whether nobody was in the corridor multiple times. One would think that a twenty-one year old man would have more finesse than this.

“Lindsey. Don’t tell mum and dad.”

“Don’t worry, I have contacts.”

Tim startled. “What? No! That’s not what I – What contacts?“

Placing the cup on the table, he straightened his position. “Never mind.”

Tim frowned but apparently decided to leave this battle for another time. “Lindsey, Elsie and I… well, the mood was good after we went to the beach… and her house was empty? And, and…”, he trailed off, seemingly realizing that he was going off in a tangent. “I had sex.”

Ted recoiled. “Ewwww!”

As if that single word broken the uncomfortable mood, Tim started laughing, his face lighting up.

“Right. Ewwwww.”

 

One year later he ended up buying him ice cream after all. It was tasty even if it was winter and Tim started crying at some point and he had been forced to console him while sitting under a tree, the snow freezing his behind.

Ted would be lying if he said that he wasn’t smug about the fact that Tim was crying harder at his graduation ceremony when he was holding the year-representative speech than he ever had because of a breakup.

 

He decided to study management. Tim just told him that that was no surprise.

 

The university he wanted to go to was farther away, so Tim and he decided to rent a flat together. Their parents looked like they wanted to say something for a moment but then Tim stumbled over an old toy of theirs that he had dug out of the closet and that moment was over.

Ted pretended not to have seen anything.

 

At least living together was comfortable, the bath was big enough for two people and their bed was bigger than usually. They mutually decided to invest in just one. A second one would just be decoration either way.

“I have a girlfriend.”

“Again?”, Ted asked, listening to the relaxing sound of the coffee maker sloshing. He’d never quite gotten rid of his milk addiction. “That’s your fourth one.”

“I told you that Elizabeth does not count. And Christie was just casual, we were clear about that from the beginning, considering her dream—“

“Elizabeth?”

“The classmate you keep on counting.”

“Ah, number one.”

“Don’t number them. Half of the time I’m not even sure you know their names.”

“Of course I do, they’re important to you after all, Leslie.” He took out the sugar, knowing that there was no way Tim was going to drink it otherwise.

“You are not interested in having a girlfriend? Or, or a boyfriend of course—!”, Tim went silent for a second. “How about a partner?”

“A partner”, Ted started, grabbing the cups. “Do you know how much time people spend on average trying to keep their relationship stable? I don’t have that kind of spare time.”

“Some things are worth spending time on. Going to the toilet was worth it.”

Ted narrowed his eyes, his fingers tapping on the table. “I have you, what else would I need?”

Tim laughed. “Your friends – don’t forget your friends. They’ll be sad to hear this, even if you don’t mean it.”

“They’re my subordinates.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

 

Amelia was perfect if you believed Tim’s words.

Tim was definitely not to be believed, he decided after twenty minutes had passed and she was still not there.

“She tends to have issues with punctuality”, Tim assured, not looking bothered in the least.

Ted ordered another glass of wine. He needed to be drunker for this.

 

“Look what I found for you!”, she exclaimed, her smile wide enough that you could see her whole teeth.

A puppy. She was holding a puppy.

He chanced a quick glance at the ‘animals are not permitted entry’ sign and put down his glass and a couple of bills, Tim gushing over the dog they could definitely _not_ keep.

Better leave first than be kicked out.

 

Searching through the wardrobe, he sighed.

It was not there. Hopefully Tim had just accidentally put it amongst his clothing again. Confusing their clothing was a bad habit of his and the worst part was that Ted could never bring himself to even become really angry at him. He looked good in his clothing, Ted had told him multiple times already that Tim should try to invest in higher quality fabrics but he never listened.

His hand bumped against something hard. A box. He thumbed it, quickly glancing at their shared bathroom, before he opened it.

There was a ring hidden in their drawer.

“You could have asked first.” Tim was standing at the door, his hair wet and his body not dried yet, making the whole floor wet. He’d have complained usually but he was too preoccupied with the ring. How long had he been staring at it for Tim to be already finished?

“You bought a ring?”, Ted stated, more surprised than he really had any right to be, he had seen that it was serious between those two. “I better be your best man.”

“Who else would it be?”

 

Ted wondered why they had always to do everything in front of him. Surely couple-y things like searching for a flat to move in together since they were engaged now was better done without a third wheel?

“Soo…”, Tim dragged out. “We need a guestroom. A living room, kitchen, bathroom and at least two bedrooms?”

Amelia blinked. “Two? Why one bedroom and one guestroom should be enough.”

“We can’t _all_ sleep together in the master bedroom.”

Silence. It was quiet enough that he could hear the birds chirping outside, the warm sun heating up his suit.

“Leslie”, Ted said. “I won’t be moving in with you.”

He could hear his teeth clack together, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “Oh.”

Exchanging a quick glance with Amelia, he stood up to make more coffee. They’d need it.

 

“Theodore!”, Ella exclaimed, trying to shield Amelia from his gaze with her body. “You are not supposed to be here!”

“The one who’s not supposed to see her in the wedding dress before the ceremony is the groom. Leslie isn’t around.”

“But—“

“Here, go and buy something with this.” He threw a watt of money into her face before stepping into the room, the quirk around Amelia’s lips looking almost amused. Ella was spluttering behind him but her frantic muttering and the loud click of the closing door told him that she had followed his advice.

“You look happy”, Ted commented, watching the sun shine on her wedding dress. He’d opted to wear black like usually, at least Tim had appreciated it, even if their mum had shaken her head.

“Of course I am.” Amelia was smiling but like always there was something in her gaze when she was looking at him he did not like. “Being married means we swear each other eternity. We’ll be together forever.”

“Ignoring the possibility of divorce and early death, yes.”

“Always the pessimist.”

He sat himself on a chair, folding his hands together. “I prefer to see myself as somewhat of a realist instead.”

“So not only a realist then?”

Ted shrugged. “Tim has that effect of people. I wouldn’t have come this far without idealism.”

“Are you fine with this marriage, Ted?” Again with that face. Ted really could not stand it.

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Because you guys are… really close.”

Crossing his legs, he contemplated opening the window. The air was really stifling in this room. “We are brothers. We’ll always be together, no matter what. Forever.”

“Every morning, every evening at dinner, every birthday, every Christmas, you’ll be there…”, she said absentmindedly, staring at her wedding dress.

His grip tightened, his knuckles becoming white before he forcibly relaxed his hold. That had been between the two of them.

Apparently not anymore. They were going to marry, he guessed it was expected that he’d share private things with her. He needed to go out to get fresh air.

“I’ll be leaving then; I just came to congratulate you another time.”

“Are you happy for him?”, she asked. What a redundant question.

“Of course I am. He’s just been smiling recently, you make him happy”, he smiled at her, the air coming easier to him now. “I’m truly thankful to you. Thank you for being a wonderful partner for him.”

Amelia was quiet for a moment before she returned his smile and this time her eyes were clear. “It’s nothing to thank me for. And it’s not just me. You make him very happy, too.”

He did not know what to say to that.

 

Unsurprisingly the wedding ended in mayhem and destruction. It was partly the fault of Stacy and the others but mostly it had been an overly imaginative game of pretend that had caused the fall of the wedding cake onto the unsuspecting guests. Part of it also landed on Amelia’s dress but she was good enough sport about it.

Ted would stress that he was _absolutely uninvolved_ and had _nothing_ to do with baby bottle that had somehow managed to knock out the priest.

Thankfully neither Amelia nor Tim were big fans either way, so it turned out well for everyone. Except the priest but it was nothing a few bills couldn’t solve.

“You are a mess”, Ted laughed, and, oh blimey his new suit was ruined forever. He grabbed a glob of icing on his older brother’s cheeks, trying to fruitlessly salvage the situation.

“At least I’m wearing white.”

“Pfft, white. Everyone in this lame ceremony is wearing white. It’s more like a hospital than a wedding.”

“The after-party will be better, I promise.”

He hummed and tried out the frosting on his hand. “Ugh, sweet.”

Tim laughed.

 

The after party was not better. Or maybe it was depending on the person but it somehow managed to be even more boring than the wedding ceremony. He took another sip of the wine, aimlessly staring at the guests. Tim was currently off with Amelia, trying to make up for the ceremony. Stacy was off doing… something, she might have taken his joke seriously and that was not a good thing but he was not _that_ worried. He paused when the music suddenly stopped, a bunch of people in bloody, ripped clothing entering the room, the lighting dimming.

“B-Brains!”, one of them groaned, an eye-popping out.

A guest started screaming.

Stacy needed to be promoted. After he chewed her out that was.

 

“Make space”, Tim murmured, slipping under the covers. Ted shifted to the side, while trying to protest half-heartedly but he neither had the energy nor the will to really stand up to him. The bed in the guestroom was not big enough for two people and considering how often he stayed over, this was really starting to be a problem.

He fell asleep shortly afterwards, waking up to Amelia opening the door. She usually wouldn’t have and he grumbled something, her body throwing a shadow. “You are back?”, he said his voice hoarse from sleep. He could not see her facial expression but there was something about her that made his hackles rise.

“Yes, I was just searching for Tim. I should have known he was here.”

“Do you want me to wake him up?”

She hesitated. “No, there’s no need. I’m going to bed now.”

He slumped back into the bed when the door had closed, silently sighing. Ted definitely needed to come over less often, or at least convince Tim to stop crawling into his bedroom.

The guestroom. Not his bedroom.

He definitely needed to come over less often.

 

“Lindsey, have you seen my underwear?”

He hummed around his toothbrush, pointing to his left. Ted was pretty sure it was probably somewhere mixed in with his clothing. Rinsing his mouth, he took the hairbrush and added some finishing touches to his hairstyle.

“Here, let me brush your hair”, he said, watching Tim buttoning his shirt. They were going to be too late like this. Tim smiled gratefully and leaned back his head, still fighting with his clothing, so he started brushing his hair, Tim humming a melody.

He joined in after a few moments and by the end of their morning routine, they were both singing.

When he opened the door, Amelia was standing in front of it, seemingly about to knock.

“You two are going to be too late”, she finally said after a pause.

Watching Tim answer her cheerfully, he nodded, trying to inch by her without alerting her to his presence. He didn’t manage to slip by her, even with Tim distracting her, her eyes catching his. “It’s so difficult to commute from our place to your workplace that I feel bad for having made you stay over. There’s no problem in telling Tim no sometimes. Don’t worry, I’ll deal with his whining.”

Her voice was perfectly friendly.

“I’ll think about it”, he answered, sending her a tight smile, not wanting to look at her for longer.

Instead he went to the front door after picking up his briefcase and started to put on his shoes, listening to Tim’s complaints and her playful chiding a safe distance away from them. They were happy together.

Ted was about to leave when Tim finally came out to join in, a spring in his step. His hair was perfect but his tie needed to be adjusted. He sighed fondly before stepping forwards.

“Ah, wait, Tim”, Amelia said before she just stopped. Ted finished straightening his tie before he looked up to see Amelia looking at his hands and he pulled away like he had been burned. Right.

Nodding into her direction he quickly went out of the front door, not having any urge to watch Tim and Amelia flirting with each other.

Amelia wasn’t going to be back until after nine o’clock again today, her work keeping her up, but he was going to decline coming over after all. He needed to tell Tim no more often.

It was for the best.

 

Tim’s second child was cute, too.

They’d been staring at her for some while and he could tell that Tim was especially pleased. He hadn’t stopped joking about the fact that she looked like a mix between him and Tim and Ted had made him swear to never repeat that to Amelia. Tim had agreed, despite finding his request weird.

“Come over today”, Tim asked again, the third time in just one hour. “I’ll be lonely otherwise.”

“What are you talking about, Leslie? Your daughter will be there.”

“She wants to see ‘Uncle Ted’, too. You haven’t been coming over very often recently.”

He hadn’t. Tim’s arm was warm over his shoulder, his presence comforting. It had been a while since he had last seen him and even longer since he had last come over. Tim’s daughter would be there, too, it should be fine. He had missed him, maybe.

“Just today.”


End file.
